


Elite - Le Pardon

by BillTenshiKoi



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillTenshiKoi/pseuds/BillTenshiKoi
Summary: Polo ne meurt pas et une nouvelle année commence à Las Encinas, avec de nouveaux élèves et leurs secrets...
Relationships: Polo (Élite)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Je n'ai pas aimé la mort de Polo, il mérite mieux!

Polo regarda sa poitrine. Le choc avait prit le dessus sur la douleur. Sa chemise devint rapidement rouge. En face de lui, Lu tremblait, le tesson de bouteille encore dans la main. Il la regarda, la bouche entrouverte.

« Je n’avais pas l’intention... » bafouilla t-elle.  
« Je sais, » souffla t-il.

Oui, Lu n’avait certainement pas voulu le poignarder, tout comme il n’avait pas voulu frapper Marina à la tête. C’était un accident, un acte involontaire fait sous l’aveuglement de la colère et du désespoir. Une connerie aux conséquences désastreuses et mortelles. L’histoire ne faisait que se répéter, encore et encore.

« Je suis désolée, je suis désolée, je suis désolée, » répéta t-elle, choquée.  
« Je sais, » souffla t-il encore, alors qu’une sensation de froid le saisissait.

Il porta la main à sa poitrine. Il avait froid, pourtant sa chemise était chaude. Lu laissa tomber le tesson et fit un pas en arrière. Polo devait trouver quelqu’un, de l’aide. Il se mit machinalement à marcher, sortant des toilettes. Dehors, la musique était assourdissante. Il tituba jusqu’aux premiers danseurs mais personne ne le remarqua. Il marcha encore, de poteau en poteau. Il vit un peu plus loin Guzman, il devait lui parler. Mais une main lui attrapa l’épaule et lui fit faire volte-face. C’était Valerio. Le grand brun poussa un cri en remarquant immédiatement le sang sur sa chemise.

« Bordel, Polo ! » jura t-il alors que les jambes du jeune homme cédaient sous son poids.

Adossé contre le poteau, Polo l’entendit à peine crier à l’aide. Valerio se mit à sa hauteur, attrapant son téléphone pour appeler lui-même les secours.

« Polo, qui t’a fait ça ? » demanda Valerio.  
« Lu… dans les toilettes.  
-Ma sœur ? » questionna Valerio sous le choc.

Mais son attention fut portée sur son téléphone lorsque le standard des urgences prit son appel. Guzman fit soudain son apparition auprès d’eux. Paniqué, il s’agenouilla près de Polo et posa sa main sur la poitrine sanglante de Polo. Le regard hagard, ce dernier regarda vers lui, sans vraiment le voir.

« Ça va aller, Polo. Ça va aller, » répéta Guzman, se voulant rassurant. « Je te pardonne, Polo. »

Les urgences arrivèrent rapidement. Polo, amorphe se laissa totalement faire. Allongé sur un brancard, il regarda le plafond, ne faisant pas attention à toute l’agitation autour de lui. Il avait seulement conscience que Guzman lui tenait la main. On le monta rapidement dans une ambulance, Guzman dû alors lui lâcher la main. Polo tenta de le retenir, la peur le prenant soudain. Allait-il mourir seul ? Mais un ambulancier tira Guzman loin du camion. Valerio se précipita alors, prétextant que Polo était son petit ami. Le médecin sur place le laissa faire. Le frère de Lucrecia se pencha rapidement sur Polo et lui murmura à l’oreille :

« Ne dis rien pour Lu, je m’occuperais de Cayetana et du trophée, okay ? »

Polo hocha la tête avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Lorsqu’il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, Polo découvrit qu’il était dans une chambre d’hôpital. Ses mères se tenaient près de son lit, elles avaient l’air fatiguées. Il essaya de se relever mais une douleur à la poitrine le cloua sur le matelas. Il grimaça.

« Polo, mon chéri ! » s’exclama Begona. « Que c’est-il passé ? Qui t’a fait ça ? »

L’adolescent ouvrit la bouche puis la referma aussitôt, se souvenant de ce qu’il c’était passé dans les toilettes de la boîte de nuit.

« C’est aussi ce que j’aimerais savoir, monsieur Benavent, » annonça une voix féminine.

Polo tourna la tête et vit l’inspectrice Isabel la Catolica dans l’encadrement de la porte.

« Vous vous rappelez de quelque chose ? Des témoins ont vu Lucrecia vous jeter un verre à la figure mais le reste de vos amis n’ont aucun témoignage qui l’accuse. En fait, ils se contredisent tous, comme s’ils souhaitaient cacher l’identité de votre agresseur.  
-Polo, Lucrecia t’a poignardé ? » demanda Begona, choquée.  
« Non, » mentit rapidement Polo, se souvenant des paroles de Guzman et de Valerio.

Il ne pouvait pas accuser Lucrecia, Guzman tenait encore trop à elle et Valerio lui avait proposé un deal : récupérer le trophée parce que Cayetana ne voulait pas le lui rendre. Il déglutit en se demandant si Valerio avait transmit l’objet à la police, d’une façon ou d’une autre.

« Polo, il est important de nous dire toute la vérité. Quelqu’un vous a poignardé, vous devez nous dire de qui il s’agit.  
-Je sais mais… je ne sais pas de qui il s’agit, je ne l’avais jamais vu auparavant.  
-Que c’est-il passé ? » demanda l’inspectrice.  
« Je ne suis pas très sûr.  
-Polo est encore sous anti-douleur, » intervint sa mère.  
« Bien, si vous vous souvenez de quoi que ce soit, appelez-moi.  
-Merci, inspectrice, » dit poliment Begona en posant une main sur le bras perfusé de Polo.

Polo se redressa soudain, malgré sa poitrine en feu à chaque mouvement.

« Attendez, je dois vous parler de quelque chose d’autre.  
-J’écoute.  
-C’est moi, c’est moi qui ai tué Marina. C’était un accident mais je l’ai fait, c’est de ma faute.  
-Polo, nous vous avons déjà suspecté mais Carla a avoué devant la cour qu’elle avait menti. Ne me faites pas perdre mon temps. Je crois que votre mère a raison, les médicaments vous troublent.  
-Non, je sais ce que je dis.  
-Alors où est l’arme du crime et pourquoi l’avoir tué ? » interrogea l’inspectrice.

Polo se mordit l’intérieur de la joue, il ne pouvait pas parler de la montre volée et du chantage que faisait Marina. Sinon Carla et Christian auraient des ennuis. Et il ne savait pas où se trouvait le trophée au moment où ils parlaient. Il jeta alors un coup d’œil vers ses mères, elles étaient très clairement terrifiées.

« Je ne sais pas, et c’était un accident. Elle m’avait… provoqué. »

L’inspectrice hocha la tête avant de déclarer qu’elle allait prendre en compte son aveux sous influence de médicaments et qu’elle allait en référer au procureur. Mais sans arme du crime ni mobile, ses aveux ne valaient pas grand-chose. Polo se laissa alors tomber sur son oreiller alors qu’une infirmière entrait dans la chambre, affirmant que son rythme cardiaque était trop élevé. Polo la vit chasser l’inspectrice avant de venir contrôler la machine à laquelle il était relié. Après un moment, d’un silence pesant, l’infirmière se tourna vers lui.

« Bonjour, Leopoldo. Je suis Maria, l’infirmière qui va s’occuper de vous pendant votre convalescence. A votre arrivée aux urgences, nous avons dû vous faire passer au bloc pour arrêter l’hémorragie. Mais les chirurgiens ont aussi du réparer une malformation, sûrement dû à votre traitement de barbiturique contre vos crises d’angoisse.  
-J’ai une malformation ?  
-Réparée, heureusement. Vous êtes encore sous sédatif mais avez-vous mal ?  
-Oui, » souffla Polo, sous le choc de la nouvelle.

L’infirmière toucha alors une nouvelle fois à la machine, en disant qu’elle allait augmenter la dose d’anti-douleur et de sédatif. Polo se sentit alors rapidement partir dans un état de semi-conscience.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Quelques jours plus tard…

Guzman revenait de l’hôpital, Ander venait d’avoir ses résultats de chimio et il était en rémission. Il remonta l’allée de la maison de ses parents lorsqu’il remarqua une magnifique Roll-Royce noire, celle de son grand-père, Alejandro. Que faisait-il ici ? Son sourire s’effaça alors qu’il vit un jeune homme appuyé contre le capot de la voiture. C’était le garçon à tout faire de ses grands-parents, le fils que la bonne avait eu avec un homme marié, une honte pour les habitants du village où se trouvait l’Hacienda de ses grands-parents. Guzman et sa sœur avaient rapidement appris à dénigrer le garçon et à lui faire comprendre qu’il n’était rien, souvent encouragés par leur père qui disait que leurs grands-parents avaient toujours fait une erreur en l’acceptant dans leur hacienda.

En l’apercevant, l’autre adolescent se redressa et le salua d’un geste de la main mais Guzman l’ignora. Il entra dans la maison et se dirigea vers le bureau de son père, où une conversation houleuse avait lieu. Lorsqu’il pénétra dans la pièce, il fut surpris de voir son grand-père, Alejandro, assit derrière le bureau, à la place de son père. Sa mère était assise et semblait retenir ses larmes alors que son père faisait les cents pas, visiblement énervé.

« Bonjour, quelqu’un peut me dire ce qu’il se passe ?  
-Bonjour, petit, » le salua son grand-père en lui faisant signe de s’asseoir près de sa mère. « J’étais venu informer tes parents d’une grande décision que nous avons pris avec ta grand-mère : Matteo va intégrer Las Encinas pour sa dernière année de lycée.  
-Quoi ? » Guzman était plus que surpris. Pourquoi ses grands-parents payaient une fortune pour le fils de la bonne ? « C’est pour ça qu’il est ici, tu veux qu’on le loge ?  
-Non, tes parents ont toujours été clairs concernant Matteo : ils ne veulent rien avoir à faire avec lui.  
-Bien évidement, c’est le fils bâtard de la femme de ménage, » cracha Guzman mais sa mère le fit taire d’un signe de la main.

Son grand-père se leva alors et contourna le bureau en verre. Son expression était grave, presque froide. D’un regard, il imposa à la mère de Guzman de continuer à expliquer la situation.

« Comme tu le sais, Alejandro n’a jamais cautionné les agissements de Marina et les derniers évènements te concernant n’ont pas arrangé la situation. Il est au courant pour Polo, pour le harcèlement que tu as commis à son encontre et ta relation avec cette jeune fille boursière.  
-Marina était d’une nature rebelle mais j’attendais mieux venant de toi, tu étais censé être l’héritier de mon empire.  
-C’est quoi le rapport avec le fils de la bonne ? » demanda Guzman, vexé par les paroles de son grand-père.  
« Matteo est le fils de la bonne ET de ton père, » affirma froidement Alejandro. « Nous l’avons toujours su et c’est pourquoi nous avons décidé de les garder à l’hacienda. Puisque Marina nous a toujours déçu et que tu sembles vouloir suivre son exemple, jetant notre nom dans la honte, nous avons décidé de donner sa chance à Matteo. Je lui dirais la vérité dans la soirée. »

Guzman resta bouche bée. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Comment avaient-ils pu garder ce secret ? Pourquoi son père avait toujours encouragé ses enfants à détester le garçon si…. Voyant le choc de son fils, sa mère posa une main sur sa cuisse.

« Ce n’est pas tout mon chéri. Juste après ton départ de l’hôpital, l’inspectrice est passée pour nous parler du dossier du meurtre de ta sœur.  
-Polo a avoué ? Ils l’ont arrêté ?  
-Leopoldo a avoué à l’hôpital mais il était sous l’emprise des médicaments. Faute de preuves suffisantes, sans arme du crime et après le mensonge de Carla, il a décidé de classer l’affaire. Leopoldo ne sera jamais poursuivi et le frère de ton ami Samuel pourra revenir en Espagne. »

Ce fut le coup de grâce. Sous le choc des deux nouvelles successives, Guzman se leva précipitamment et sortit rapidement de la pièce. Son grand-père leva les yeux au ciel avant de se tourner vers son fils.

« Dis à Guzman de se tenir à carreau avec Matteo ou je devrais sévir. J’espère bien que ton véritable fils me fera bien plus honneur que les enfants que tu as adopté.  
-Vous êtes un monstre, » souffla sa belle-fille.  
« Auriez-vous préféré que je dise à votre fils comment votre mari a engendré un bâtard ? » demanda Alejandro Nunier avant de quitter la maison.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Premier jour de cours  
> premières rencontres  
> premières embrouilles  
> premier contact

Chapitre 2

La limousine se gara juste devant les escaliers des portes principales du lycée Las Encinas. La vitre teintée du passager se baissa lentement. Un groupe d’adolescents passa à ce moment là. Rebecca, Samuel et Ander jetèrent un coup d’œil à la voiture. La jeune femme siffla :

« Bordel, y en a qui se font pas chier. Vous avez vu la caisse ? » demanda t-elle en baissant ses lunettes de soleil.  
« Faut-il te rappeler qu’on est chez les petits bourges ici, Rebe ? » questionna Samuel en souriant.

Ander leva les yeux au ciel alors que la porte s’ouvrait et qu’un jeune homme sortait de la limousine. Il était grand et Ander devait bien l’avouer : il était très beau. Son visage était harmonieux, ses cheveux blonds tirant légèrement sur le roux étaient coupés d’une manière très originale pour Las Encinas : très court, presque ras sur un côté et long de l’autre. Il avait même une tresse qui délimitée les deux parties. Mais il y avait quelque chose d’étrange en lui, Ander ne savait pas dire quoi mais l’autre garçon lui semblait familier.

« Ferme la bouche, Ander : tu baves, » se moqua Samuel.  
« Nan mais Samu, t’as vu le beau gosse en même temps… Ta mère n’a pas fait une syncope en le voyant à l’inscription ?  
-J’en sais rien, ça se trouve, il est boursier, » imagina Ander en reprenant le chemin de leur salle de cours.  
« Tu parles, un boursier en limousine : on aura tout vu. »

Le garçon se pencha vers la vitre du conducteur de la limousine. Ce dernier baissa la vitre.

« Alors on se dit rendez-vous ici après ma dernière heure de cours ?  
-Comme cela est convenu, monsieur.  
-Teo, appelez-moi Teo, s’il vous plaît.  
-Monsieur Nunier a été clair sur les termes du contrat, monsieur.  
-Okay… alors à ce soir.  
-Bonne journée, monsieur, » le salua le conducteur avant de repartir.

Teo soupira avant de suivre la foule d’étudiants dans le bâtiment principal. Il marcha jusqu’au bureau de la principale, Madame Munoz. Il la trouva assise derrière son bureau, il frappa doucement à la porte. Elle se redressa et l’observa un instant avant de se lever pour venir dans sa direction.

« Matteo Garcia, Monsieur Nuniez m’avait prévenu que tu passerais me voir.  
-Bonjour, madame la principale. Mais s’il vous plaît, je préfère que les gens m’appellent Teo.  
-Très bien, entre, je t’en prie, » l’invita la directrice, « et appelle moi Azucena.  
-Merci.  
-Je dois dire que lorsque monsieur Nunier t’a inscrit, j’ai été très surprise. C’est très rare qu’un mécène aussi généreux paye l’inscription du fils d’une de ses employées.  
-Il n’a pas fait que ça : j’ai aussi le droit à une liste impressionnante de règles pour ne pas le décevoir.  
-Oui, il m’a dit qu’il voulait que ton comportement soit exemplaire.  
-Et je ferais tout pour ne pas le décevoir, » confirma Teo alors que deux femmes faisaient leur apparition dans l’encadrement de la porte du bureau.  
« Begona, » salua Azucena. « Excuse moi, Teo mais j’ai un rendez-vous. Ton cours commence dans dix minutes. Bonne chance pour ton premier jour.  
-Merci, je vous souhaite une bonne journée. »

Teo serra la main d’Azucena avant de sortir du bureau. Il passa devant les deux femmes et l’adolescent qui les accompagnait, un garçon brun qui ne semblait pas à l’aise. Teo le salua d’un mouvement de tête discret puis se dirigea vers sa salle de cours. Dans le couloir bondé de lycéens, il croisa un autre jeune homme de son âge, qui marchait avec deux béquilles. Deux lycéennes passèrent près d’eux. Tout en bavardant, l’une d’elles bouscula le lycéen qui trébucha. Téo le rattrapa avant qu’il ne tombe.

« Hey ! Regardez où vous allez, pétasses ! » cria l’adolescent aux béquilles.  
« Elles ne se sont même pas retournées.  
-Bienvenue à Las Encinas ! Tu dois être nouveau, boursier ? » demanda l’adolescent.  
« On peut dire ça, Teo.  
-Christian, enchanté.  
-Pareil. J’ai cours de maths dans dix minutes, tu sais où c’est ?  
-Ouais, on est dans la même classe. Je te guide. »

Les deux garçons prirent la direction du couloir de droite. Ils entrèrent dans une salle de cours et immédiatement, Christian leva ses béquilles et cria « Salut mes richous adorés ! » en direction d’un groupe près des fenêtres. Teo s’arrêta net, en reconnaissant certains d’entre eux. Les deux garçons qu’il avait croisé devant la limousine se précipitèrent vers Christian et l’enlacèrent, comme de vieux amis. Teo se fraya un chemin vers une table à l’arrière de la classe, il passa devant la fille qui l’alpagua :

« Hey le beau gosse en limousine ! La place à côté de moi est vide si ça te tente. » Teo lui sourit avant de lui répondre :  
« Non, merci : je suis du genre fond de la classe, » dit-il en haussant les épaules, navré.

Teo avait surtout vu le regard assassin de l’adolescent assis derrière elle. Guzman. Teo s’assit à la place qu’il avait remarqué et sortit ses affaires. Le prof fit alors son entrée, suivit de près par Azucena et l’adolescent qu’il avait croisé plutôt. L’ambiance dans la classe changea brutalement. De sa place, Teo vit le groupe d’amis de Christian devenir nerveux, Samuel et Guzman semblaient même très énervés. Azucena fit signe à l’adolescent d’aller s’asseoir, la seule place encore vide était celle à côté de lui. Teo l’observa marcher rapidement vers lui et s’asseoir, tête baissée.

« Bien, j’avais un mot à vous dire avant que vous commencez votre année scolaire.  
-Vous allez nous expliquer ce que fait un meurtrier parmi nous ? » demanda Samuel.  
« Samuel, je te demanderais de ne pas tenir de tels propos. Leopoldo a été agressé lors de la fête de fin d’année, ses notes passables à ses examens ne lui ont pas permis de trouver une université. À la demande de ses parents, Leopoldo va donc refaire son année parmi nous. A cette occasion, je tiens à signaler à tout le monde que l’affaire de meurtre de Marina Munier a été classée. »

A cette annonce, plusieurs élèves se mirent à murmurer entre eux. Teo jeta un coup d’œil discret vers son voisin de table. La jambe de l’adolescent bougeait nerveusement alors qu’il se mordait un ongle. Teo passa alors son bras sous leur table et posa sa main sur le genoux de son voisin pour l’immobiliser. Surpris Leopoldo se tourna vers lui.

« Pitié, ne leur donne pas une bonne raison de te croire coupable ou faible. Détends toi, » murmura Teo.

Il vit Leopoldo acquiescer avant de calmer ses tiques nerveux.

« Je tiens à prévenir chacun d’entre vous, au moindre problème causé contre votre camarade, vous serez renvoyé. Ai-je été claire ? » demanda Azucena, en regardant vers Samuel et Guzman. « Parfait, je vous souhaite une bonne année scolaire. »

Sur ces mots, la directrice tourna des talons et ferma la porte de la salle derrière elle. Appuyé sur son bureau, le professeur s’éclaircit la gorge. Il observa ses élèves avant de prendre un dossier posé sur son bureau.

« Qui sont Matteo Garcia et Omar Shana ? » demanda t-il alors que Teo et un autre garçon levèrent la main.  
« Bien. Matteo, tu as des notes remarquables en mathématiques.  
-Merci, monsieur.  
-Omar, ton dossier montre de grandes lacunes. Matteo, j’aimerais que tu échanges ta place avec celle d’Ander pour aider Omar. »

Teo acquiesça et rangea ses affaires. Ander fit pareil et ils échangèrent leurs places. Omar lui sourit et se présenta gentiment. Derrière eux, Teo entendit Christian dire à Samuel que Teo était le type qui l’avait aidé dans les couloirs. Teo sourit nerveusement.

« Parfait, nous pouvons commencer le cours, » annonça le professeur.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Les cours s’étaient enchaînés. Après l’heure de mathématiques, Teo eut philosophie, sciences-physique et chimie et littérature. À la fin de ce dernier cours, Omar interpella l’adolescent au cheveux roux. Surpris, Teo releva la tête et s’arrêta, laissant les amis d’Omar passer devant lui. Au passage, Guzman lui jeta un regard noir. Omar arriva enfin à son niveau.

« Je voulais te remercier pour ce matin, tu m’as pas mal aidé pendant le cours de maths.  
-C’est rien, t’inquiètes et puis c’est ce que voulait le prof.  
-Ouais mais c’était quand même cool de te part. J’avais jamais vu quelqu’un aussi doué en maths, même Nadia les faisait toujours en soupirant.  
-Nadia ? » demanda Teo alors que Omar et lui sortaient de la salle.  
« Ma sœur, elle a obtenu une bourse l’année dernière pour aller en fac à New York.  
-Si tu veux, je pensais passer nos temps libres à la bibliothèque pour réviser. Au besoin, passe me voir, je t’aiderais.  
-Merci ! Tu vas me sauver la vie. »

Teo sourit à la remarque d’Omar, il avait bien remarqué que l’autre adolescent avait pas mal de lacunes pendant les cours. Ils s’arrêtèrent au milieu du couloir. L’attention de Teo fut alors attiré vers les casiers à quelques mètres d’eux. Là, Christian et Leopoldo se disputaient. Il tendit l’oreille et comprit qu’il s’agissait d’une sorte de rupture amoureuse.

« J’ai jamais voulu ça, Christian. Je t’assure, » jura Leopoldo, les larmes aux yeux. « J’ai pas arrêté d’essayer d’avoir de tes nouvelles, par téléphone, mail, même avec des lettres… tu m’as jamais répondu. » Teo fit un pas en avant mais Omar le retient avant de lui chuchoter à l’oreille :  
« T’en mêles pas, Polo est black listé de partout...  
-Parce que tout ça c’est de ta faute, Polo ! » s’énerva Christian, plus loin. « Tu es un poison. Lâche-moi, t’entends ? Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi. Tu es un monstre, t’arrive en t’en sortir pour le meurtre de Marina mais t’as pas intérêt à t’approcher de moi.  
-Christian, je t’en prie, » supplia Polo mais Christian le plaqua brutalement contre les casiers.

Teo grogna avant de se précipiter entre les deux adolescents. Il attrapa le poignet de Christian et le tordit légèrement pour le faire lâcher prise. Plus grand de quelques centimètres, il toisa Christian et prenant un air sévère.

« Ça va, laisse le tranquille. Je crois qu’on a tous compris que tu rompais avec Polo. Tu veux pas que madame Munoz te renvoie pour une histoire de cul qui a mal tourné entre vous.  
-Teo, soit cool et fais comme nous : reste loin de ce type.  
-Merci du conseil mais je choisis moi-même qui je fréquente. »

Christian finit par se reculer avant de rejoindre le reste de ses amis. Teo se tourna alors vers les élèves qui s’étaient arrêtés pour observer la scène.

« Circulez les richoux, y a rien à voir ! » dit-il avant de jeter un coup d’œil vers Polo.

Il avait l’air secoué et fixé silencieusement le sol. Teo soupira avant de se laisser légèrement tombé sur le casier près de lui.

« Ca va ?  
-Ouais mais il a raison, tu devrais pas perdre ton temps avec moi.  
-Ça, je jugerais moi-même, » affirma Teo. « Au fait, moi c’est Teo. Je crois pas que tu te souviennes de moi.  
-Si, tu es le fils de la bonne chez les grands-parents de Guzman. Je me souviens bien de toi, lui et sa sœur te mettaient toujours la misère.  
-Ouais alors je te laisse imaginer sa joie de me voir ici, » ricana Teo, amer. Il fouilla dans son sac pour prendre un stylo et un bout de papier.

Polo l’observa griffonner quelque chose dessus puis lui tendre la feuille. Il le prit, la main encore légèrement tremblante. C’était un numéro de téléphone.

« Si t’as envie de discuter un peu. Si ma mémoire est bonne, ta copine l’aristo et la garce qui était avec Guzman étaient les pires. Ander et toi, vous étiez plutôt cools : lui a être maladroit avec les domestiques et toi, toujours dans les nuages.  
-Merci.  
-Je dois y aller, mon chauffeur doit m’attendre. Fais attention à toi, okay ?  
-Ouais, bonne soirée, Teo. »

Teo lui fit un clin d’œil avant de se lancer dans la foule d’élèves. Il marcha rapidement jusqu’à l’endroit où la limousine l’attendait pour le ramener à son hôtel. Le chauffeur le laissa s’installer avant de lui jeter un coup d’œil dans le rétroviseur.

« Monsieur Munier avait dit immédiatement après les cours.  
-J’ai été retenu par un élève boursier qui a besoin de cours de soutien en maths, » expliqua Teo en sortant son téléphone pour fixer l’écran noir.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Il sortait de la douche lorsqu’il entendit son portable vibrer. Il se précipita sur le lit king size pour l’attraper alors qu’il était posé sur l’une des tables de chevet. C’était un SMS d’un numéro qu’il n’avait pas enregistré.

Inconnu :  
Encore merci pour t’être interposé tout à l’heure.   
Moi :  
De rien, je pense sincèrement que tu as besoin d’un ami.  
Polo :  
Tu as raison. = ) Guzman va nous étriper, non ?  
Moi :   
C’est son grand-père qui paye ma scolarité, selon lui Guzman doit se tenir à carreau avec moi. Ça te protégera peut-être de son courroux   
Polo :  
Guzman n’est pas le plus dangereux de sa bande. Méfie toi de Samuel.  
Moi :  
Ouais, il m’a l’air d’être un petit roquet genre Chihuahua à sa mémère.  
Polo :  
MDR si j’avais su j’aurais été plus cool avec toi à l’hacienda des Nunier !  
Moi :  
tu peux toujours te rattraper = ) on se voit demain en cours ?  
Polo :  
Avec plaisir ; )

Teo sourit avant de rouler sur le dos et de poser la main qui tenait son portable sur sa poitrine.

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Polito, » chuchota t-il en fermant les yeux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je n'ai pas de bêta pour me relire alors si y a un ou une volontaire!
> 
> merci pour vos commentaires sur le premier chapitre et vos Kudos. ça me fait chaud au cœur puisque c'est ma première fanfiction sur Elite (je suis plus habituée à Harry Potter, Avengers et Star Wars!)
> 
> des bisous!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci pour vos commentaires.  
> J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!

Le lendemain matin, Teo était assis sur les marches du lycée. Il était arrivé en avance et attendait Polo lorsqu’une bande de filles s’arrêta devant lui. L’une d’elles se détacha du groupe, il l’observa et se dit qu’elle ressemblait beaucoup trop à la petite amie de son frère adoptif, Lucrecia. Elle affichait un sourire faux et un air supérieur. Ses bijoux tape à l’œil faisaient d’elle une sorte de petite fille pourrie gâtée.

« Salut, le nouveau. Moi, c’est Lola Diaz. J’ai vu que tu venais avec une des limousines de cet hôtel cinq étoiles du centre-ville.  
-Oui, j’y vis pendant mes études.  
-Alors tu n’es pas un de ces boursiers ? » demanda la fille, presque soulagée.  
« Si tu demandes si j’ai les moyens de vivre dans un tel luxe, non : je n’ai pas eu de cuillère en argent à ma naissance. Maintenant si tu veux bien, j’attends quelqu’un, » la rembarra Teo.  
« Méfies toi. Polo Benavent n’a rien à faire ici, sa place est dans une prison, » siffla Lola.  
« Alors faudra m’expliquer ce que font les flics : je ne les vois toujours pas pour venir l’arrêter. »

Teo se leva, il avait repéré Polo un peu plus loin. Il marcha directement jusqu’au garçon qu’il salua avec un grand sourire. Polo répondit à son sourire.

« Salut.  
-Prêt pour une deuxième journée en Enfer ? » demanda Teo.

Polo rit doucement avant d’acquiescer. Teo lui donna un petit coup sur l’épaule puis ils entrèrent dans le lycée. Ils avaient cours d’anglais. Ils s’installèrent à une table au fond de la classe, la plus loin possible du groupe de Guzman. Le professeur leur demanda de travailler entre voisins pour rendre un devoir devant présenter l’autre. Teo en profita pour questionner Polo.

« Avec toutes ces histoires, je comprends pourquoi Guzman te déteste mais je pensais qu’Ander serait encore ami avec toi, vous étiez si inséparables tous les trois.  
-Disons qu’Ander a déjà bien souffert l’année dernière alors je préfère ne pas lui nuire davantage.  
-Vas-y explique, » l’encouragea Teo.

Il vit alors les yeux bleus de Polo s’attardaient sur Ander. Un éclat triste passa sur ses prunelles. Polo soupira avant de lui expliquer qu’Ander avait eu une leucémie l’année précédente. Durant un temps, Guzman et lui avaient réussi à s’entendre pour venir soutenir leur ami pendant ses séances de chimio. Mais après l’accident dans la boite de nuit, Polo n’avait plus eu aucune nouvelles d’Ander jusqu’à ce qu’il aille lui-même chez les Munoz.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Quelques semaines plus tôt, durant l’été.

Polo s’avança dans l’allée, tenant nerveusement une boite entre ses mains. C’était aujourd’hui l’anniversaire de son ami et il voulait lui donner son cadeau en main propre. Même si cela faisait au moins trois semaines qu’Ander ne répondait à aucun de ses messages. Il arriva jusqu’à la porte d’entrée où il entendit distinctement de la musique venir du jardin. La musique était si forte qu’il n’entendit pas le bruit de la sonnette lorsqu’il l’activa. Il décida alors de faire le tour de la maison et de passer par le petit portillon en bois. À peine entré dans le jardin, il s’aperçut qu’il n’était pas le seul à avoir pensé à l’anniversaire d’Ander.

Omar, Guzman, Samuel et Rebeca étaient près d’Ander et de sa mère. Ils s’amusaient tous alors qu’un peu plus loin, une table était dressée avec un gâteau d’anniversaire en son centre. Certains cadeaux avaient déjà été déballé. Azucena et Samuel furent les premiers à se rendre compte de la présence de Polo. La mère de son ami sembla soudain très gênée alors que l’adolescent affichait un air hostile.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il fout là, lui ? » demanda Samuel, énervé.

Cela fit réagir Ander qui se tourna vers Polo. Il se figea en reconnaissant son ancien ami. Tout le monde resta immobile pendant un cours instant avant qu’Ander ne s’approche de Polo. Rebecca coupa la musique. Ander attrapa le bras de Polo et le fit reculer de quelques pas.

« Pourquoi tu es venu ?  
-Je n’avais pas de tes nouvelles, je pensais que tu étais encore malade à cause de la chimio. Et c’est ton anniversaire, » expliqua Polo, peiné par ce qu’il venait de voir.  
« Polo, tu n’es pas le bienvenu ici.  
-Je voulais juste te donner ton cadeau…  
-Polo, » souffla Ander.  
« Tu as l’air en forme, » remarqua Polo, d’une petite voix.  
« Je suis en rémission. »

Face à cette bonne nouvelle, Polo tenta un sourire avant de tendre la boite à son ami. Mais Ander le repoussa d’un geste de la main.

« Je ne veux pas de ton cadeau, Polo. Tu avais promis à Guzman que tu irais voir la police.  
-J’ai avoué à l’inspectrice, je te jure. Mais elle n’a pas voulu m’écouter.  
-Et donc, encore une fois, tu t’en sors. Vas t-en, s’il te plaît.  
-Mais Ander, on est amis.  
-Plus maintenant, » soupira Ander. « Je ne veux plus que tu m’envoies des messages ou quoi, Polo. C’est fini. Mon cancer est guéri, Omar ne m’a pas quitté, j’ai juste envie d’oublier cet enfer et d’aller de l’avant. »

Polo ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt. Guzman le détestait. Carla l’avait laissé tombé. Christian avait disparu. Cayetana l’avait utilisé. Valerio était parti. Et maintenant Ander l’abandonnait. Il ravala un sanglot avant de hocher silencieusement la tête. Il fit un pas en arrière, serrant la boite contre lui. Il quitta le jardin précipitamment.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

« Voilà, tu sais comment Ander m’a rayé de sa vie.  
-C’est moche…  
-Je me suis terré chez moi durant tout l’été après ça, » avoua Polo. « Bon assez parlé de moi, à toi maintenant. »

Teo rit doucement avant de se reculer sur sa chaise.

« Okay, je suis le fils d’une domestique et d’un père inconnu. J’ai toujours vécu dans l’hacienda des Nunier. Du coup, je sais bricoler, jardiner, nettoyer et ranger, cuisiner et conduire. Si tes mères ont besoin de quelqu’un pour entretenir leur piscine, je suis leur homme !  
-Tu dois bien savoir faire autre chose que gérer les maisons des riches ? qu’est-ce que tu veux faire après le lycée ? » demanda Polo.  
« Des études dans l’architecture. En fait, je vais profiter d’être ici pour avoir le meilleur dossier scolaire et obtenir une bourse.  
-Une bourse ? Je croyais que le grand-père de Guzman te payait ta scolarité.  
-Moins je dois à cette famille, mieux je me porterais. »

La sonnerie de fin de cours retentit. Les deux garçons rangèrent leurs affaires et suivirent le reste des élèves dans le couloir.

« Cours de sport : est-ce que toutes les petites bourgeoises vont se mettre en minishort ? » demanda Teo en rigolant.  
« Tu le découvriras tout seul, je dois me rendre à l’infirmerie.  
-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?  
-A cause de mon opération, » dit Polo en haussant les épaules.  
« Quelle opération ? » demanda Teo, surprit et inquiet.  
« A la fête de fin d’année, l’année dernière, j’ai été agressé : un coup de tesson de bouteille dans la poitrine. Arrivé aux urgences, ils ont découvert que j’avais une malformation au cœur. Du coup, pas de sport pour moi pendant encore quelques semaines.  
-Merde, » jura Teo, choqué. « Mais, ça va maintenant ?  
-Ouais, je m’en sors. Le plus chiant ce sont les cachets matin et soir. Tu devrais y aller, où tu auras un mauvais caisson dans les vestiaires. »

Polo sourit doucement et Teo acquiesça. Les deux adolescents se séparèrent au détour d’un couloir. Teo entra dans le vestiaire et se glissa entre ses camarades de classe jusqu’à trouver une place près d’Omar et d’Ander. L’adolescent boursier se rendit compte de l’absence de Polo et le fit remarquer à Teo. Ce dernier retira sa chemise avant de lui répondre :

« Polo ne peut pas faire de sport à cause de son opération du cœur.  
-Polo a été opéré ? » questionna Ander, se figeant un instant.  
« Ouais, juste après son agression. Il paraît qu’il suit un traitement depuis, » l’informa Teo en mettant son tee-shirt. Il ôta rapidement son pantalon avant de rajouter : « Tu le saurais si tu ne l’avais pas repoussé à ton anniversaire.  
-Il t’en a parlé ? » Omar sembla surpris et gêné alors qu’Ander restait silencieux.  
« Ouais, je trouve ça moche d’avoir choisi Guzman alors que Polo était, ou est toujours, dans la merde. »

Le ton employé par Teo était sec. Il finit de se chausser puis fit volte-face pour suivre quelques étudiants qui se dirigeaient vers le stade où le professeur les attendait. Il avait prévu pour eux une séance de renforcement musculaire. Tous écoutèrent ses instructions puis se dispersèrent pour les différents ateliers. Teo alla vers les tapis pour commencer par plusieurs séries d’abdominaux. Il s’allongea à côté de l’amie d’Omar, Rebeka. La jeune femme lui sourit avant de lui dire qu’elle allait le battre. Teo rit de bon cœur.

« Rêve ma jolie !  
-Vas-y fait ton guerrier avec tes cheveux de viking, » plaisanta-t-elle avant de commencer sa première série.

Teo secoua la tête avant de l’imiter. Mais bientôt une ombre passa devant lui avant qu’il ne sente deux mains lui attraper les chevilles. Teo grimaça en voyant Guzman le fixer. Pourtant, il n’arrêta pas ses mouvements pour ne pas attirer l’attention de leur professeur.

« Guzman, quel déplaisir, » siffla-t-il en remontant le torse vers ses genoux. « Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais me parler devant tes copains les petits bourges.  
-Rebe est une amie, » annonça l’adolescent Nunier. « Je peux savoir ce que tu fous avec Polo ?  
-Polo est cool, je me fais un pote.  
-Donc tu fais copain copain avec le meurtrier de Marina ? Y a rien qui te choque là ?  
-Marina, genre la fille avec qui tu me pourrissais la vie ? » demanda Teo, sarcastique. « Je crois que tu n’as pas compris un truc : j’en ai rien à faire de toi et de Marina.  
-Bordel, il a tué ma sœur ! » s’énerva Guzman au point que Rebeka s’immobilisa pour les écouter parler.

Teo se redressa à son tour et repoussa Guzman.

« Écoute, c’est clair que mourir aussi jeune c’est moche et je sais très bien ce que tu as ressenti. Mais c’était ta sœur, pas la mienne, » siffla Teo, avant de jeter un regard vers Rebeka. « Tu veux qu’on parle aussi de ce qui est arrivé à la mienne ? »

Rebeka vit clairement Guzman pâlir avant de se reculer et de finalement partir. Teo secoua lentement la tête, la réaction de Guzman était tellement prévisible. À côté de lui, Rebeka finit par réagir en se rapprochant.

« Bordel, normalement la commère c’est Lu mais là ! Tu sais que tu vas devoir me raconter ce que ta sœur a fait pour réussir à faire fuir Guzman.  
-Je ne pense pas que tu aimerais cette histoire, Rebeka.  
-C’est vraiment si moche que ça ce qu’il se passe entre vous deux ? » demanda la jeune femme.  
« Tu devrais lui demander, voir ce qu’il te raconte mais la vérité est bien plus laide que cette histoire avec Marina.  
-Tu sais que je vais finir par te kiffer grave ? » lâcha Rebeka.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Le cours de sport devait être en train de se finir, Polo marchait vers les vestiaires pour attendre Teo lorsqu’une main attrapa son bras et le tira dans un coin caché derrière des casiers. Il reconnut rapidement Cayetana, vêtue de la combinaison des femmes de ménages du lycée. Il fut très surpris de la voir ici à Las Encinas, ses mères lui avaient dit qu’elle allait continuer ses études dans une faculté publique.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?  
-C’est à toi que je devrais demander ça, Polo. Tu te fous vraiment de la gueule du monde, hein ? Tu envoies Valerio me voler le trophée et tu oses te ramener ici?  
-Quoi ? » s’étonna Polo. « Valerio a volé le trophée de Marina ?  
-Oui, après ton agression il m’a ramené chez moi et il a profité de mon sommeil pour le voler. Alors que Guzman m’avait demandé de l’apporter près d’un commissariat.  
-Mais il m’avait dit qu’il me pardonnait... » souffla Polo.  
« Maintenant, tu vas m’écouter attentivement Polo. J’ai besoin de fric et tu vas m’en donner.  
-Pourquoi je ferais un truc pareil ? » demanda Polo.  
« Parce que sinon, je balancerais tout le monde. J’irais voir la police et je leur raconterais tout : que tu as tué Marina, que Carla et Christian t’ont aidé, que Ander le savait et que Valerio a le trophée. Je veux cinq cent mille euros et tu auras mon silence.  
-Tu es folle, Cayetana… je n’ai pas tout cet argent.  
-Mais tes mères, oui. »

Cayetana afficha un sourire narquois. Polo voulut contester mais il aperçut Teo sortir de derrière la rangée de casier. Ce dernier avança rapidement vers eux avant de passer un bras autour des épaules de Polo.

« J’ai raté un truc ? tu es qui ? » demanda-t-il à la jeune femme.  
« Une ancienne amie, Cayetana » répondit Cayetana.  
« Okay. Enchanté alors. Tu nous excuses mais c’est l’heure de manger et après le sport, j’ai les crocs. »

Teo tira Polo en arrière et le fit faire demi-tour. Le brun fut soulagé de l’arrivée de son ami. Les deux garçons avaient deux heures de libres pour le déjeuner, Teo choisit donc d’emmener Polo un peu plus loin que le lycée, là où il avait repéré un Food truck.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Teo fit un signe de la main à Polo avant de se glisser dans la berline noire de l’hôtel. Il attendit que la voiture démarre et ai quitté le quartier du lycée pour prendre son portable. Il chercha brièvement le nom de son contact dans son répertoire puis appuya sur le bouton vert. Il entendit deux tonalités avant que la personne ne décroche.

« Bonjour, c’est moi, » dit-il, avant d’enchaîner. « Guzman est venu me voir ce matin. Il n’a pas l’air d’apprécier mes nouvelles fréquentations.  
-Que s’est-il passé ?  
-Je suis rentré en contact depuis hier avec trois élèves de Las Encinas : deux de ses amis et Leopoldo Benavent.  
-Bon sang, que fais-tu avec le meurtrier de Marina ?  
-Tu sais qu’il est mon ampoule lumineuse dans ma petite vie de moustique, » plaisanta-t-il. « Mais avoir Polo comme ami est très intéressant, surtout pour ton petit plan démoniaque.  
-Qu’as-tu en tête ?  
-Je sais où se trouve le trophée qui a tué Marina. Je vais le récupérer et l’utiliser contre celui qui t’a fait du mal.  
-Fais attention à toi, Teo.  
-Ne t’en fais pas, Gabriella. Je sais très bien comment ces petits bourges fonctionnent, ça sera du gâteau. Et ma relation avec Polo sera la cerise que je poserais dessus.  
-Je t’aime, Teo. Rends moi fière.  
-Moi aussi, j’ai hâte de te revoir. »

Teo raccrocha alors qu’ils arrivaient devant l’hôtel.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teo révèle ce qu'il c'est passé avec sa soeur.  
> Une amitié renaît   
> Mais Teo cache encore beaucoup de choses!

La semaine passa plus rapidement que Teo ne l’avait imaginé. Toujours fourré avec Polo, il n’avait pas eu de nouvelle d’occasion de parler à Rebeka ni à Omar.

Assis à une table de la bibliothèque, les deux adolescents révisaient leurs cours de chimie lorsqu’ils entendirent des chaises racler le sol, près d’eux. En levant les yeux de leurs livres, ils virent Rebeka, Omar et Ander s’installer à leur table. Teo sourit avant de demander s’ils venaient pour les révisions ou pour les ragots. La jeune femme rit en s’installant en face de lui.

« En ce qui me concerne, je plaide coupable pour le ragot ! les deux autres sont moins drôles : besoin d’obtenir son diplôme et état d’âme amicale.

-C’est juste que tu es une vilaine fille, Rebeka, » plaisanta Teo alors que les deux autres garçons s’installaient à leur tour.

Omar prit place en bout de table pour être à côté de Teo alors qu’Ander s’asseyait devant Polo. Les deux anciens amis échangèrent des regards gênés. Teo le remarqua et referma rapidement son livre de chimie.

« Okay, je propose qu’on commence par le ragot pour détendre les deux petits chats, ensuite on essayera de réviser.

-Comment ça essayer ? » demanda Omar.

« Je crois que Rebeka ne va pas s’en remettre, » avoua Teo en prenant un air solennel.

Il vit immédiatement la jeune femme se pencher en avant, plaçant son menton dans les paumes de ses mains, toute son attention dirigée vers Teo. Teo regarda tour à tour les personnes présentes autour de lui puis se pencha légèrement au-dessus de la table.

« Okay, revenons au début de ma misérable vie. Je suis le fils d’une des domestiques des grands-parents de Guzman et j’ai toujours vécu dans leur hacienda, » commença Teo, en observant Ander. « Tu ne te souviens pas de moi, mais c’est pas grave, je ne le prends pas mal vu que Guzman et Marina me faisaient vivre un enfer à chacune de leurs maudites vacances estivales, » ajouta-t-il pour Ander. « Sauf que j’avais une jumelle, Luna.

-Oh merde, tu as employé le passé ! » s’exclama Rebeka avant de recevoir les remontrances des autres élèves dans la bibliothèque.

« D’abord, qu’est-ce que Guzman vous a dit ?

-Que tu étais le garçon a tout faire et que tu n’étais là que pour rafler le pognon de ses grands-parents, » expliqua Ander. « En fait, il se comporte avec toi comme il l’a fait autrefois pour Nadia, Samuel et Christian. Il pense que tu n’as pas ta place ici.

-Okay, je vois. Sauf qu’il oublie de dire une chose : Luna. Rebeka a raison, l’histoire de ma sœur n’est pas belle. On fêtait nos six ans, c’était l’été et leur grand-mère nous avait fait des cadeaux : un petit pistolet en plastique pour moi et un ballon pour Luna. Marina avait fait une crise de jalousie à cause de ça. On était tous les quatre dans le jardin, près de l’allée de cyprès qui relie l’hacienda à la route. Marina a pris le ballon à Luna. Et l’a jeté sur la route. On a tous vu ma sœur courir après le ballon mais pas la voiture qui arrivait. Quand les adultes sont venus, Marina et Guzman ont mentit pour se protéger.

-Bordel… » souffla Rebeka, à côté d’elle, les deux garçons n’en menaient pas large.

Teo sentit alors la main de Polo se poser sur son genou et le serrait doucement.

« Je vis avec ce souvenir et le fantôme de ma petite sœur depuis plus de dix ans. Marina était tout sauf une petite sainte comme veut le faire croire Guzman. Et il me hait depuis le tout début. Voilà pourquoi il ne peut pas m’encadrer : je sais qui sont réellement les membres de sa famille et il doit croire qu’un jour, je ferais exploser la vérité sur eux.

-Je suis désolé, Teo, » souffla Omar.

Les autres acquiescèrent. Un long silence s’installa autour de la table. Puis Ander gigota sur sa chaise avant de se tourner vers Polo.

« J’ai été con, Polo. Franchement, je n’aurais pas dû te repousser quand tu es venu pour mon anniversaire. Je me suis comporté comme un véritable enfoiré.

-Ander, tu devais choisir entre Guzman et moi. Et très clairement, je ne suis pas l’ami idéal en ce moment.

-Mais tu es mon ami, » affirma Ander. « Tu as été là quand j’étais en chimio. Et moi, je découvre des semaines après que tu as été opéré du cœur et que tu as un traitement spécial. Ce n’était pas à Teo de me le dire mais à moi de m’inquiétais, de te demander comment tu allais. Pardonne-moi. »

Polo sourit légèrement. Il posa une main sur le bras d’Ander avant de lui répondre.

« J’ai perdu Guzman, je n’ai pas envie de te perdre toi. Mais restons discrets, je n’ai pas envie non plus que notre amitié te nuise.

-Okay, merci.

-Faites au moins semblant de réviser, les gars, » chuchota Teo alors qu’il venait de repérer Guzman, Samuel et Christian dans la bibliothèque.

Ander sortit alors ses affaires tandis que les trois adolescents venaient dans leur direction, Guzman à leur tête, visiblement énervé. Il s’arrêta à leur table. Il y posa ses mains et lança des regards furieux à ses amis.

« On peut savoir ce que vous foutez avec ces minables ? » demanda-t-il à voix haute.

« Ils révisent, tu ne vois pas ? » répondit Teo, d’une voix plus discrète.

« Toi, fermes la.

-Guzman, calme-toi un peu, » intervint Ander. « Omar doit améliorer ses notes et Rebeka et moi on a besoin d’avoir de bonnes notes.

-Donc vous êtes devenu potes ? Sérieusement, après ce que Polo a fait ?

-Sérieux, Guzman t’es lourd ! » râla Rebeka. « Si ça vous amuse avec Christian et Samuel de remuer la merde, allez-y. Mais ne nous cassez pas les couilles.

-Qu’est-ce qui te prend, Rebe, à les défendre ? » demanda Samuel.

« Il me prend qu’il y a eu assez d’histoire dans ce bahut à la con. Polo a fini poignardé avec ces histoires et on n’a pas à subir la connerie de Guzman contre Teo.

-T’es sérieuse ?

-Ouais, très. Tu devrais même aller voir si la sœur de Teo n’est pas en train de jouer avec la tienne dans le couloir. »

Teo déglutit, il avait compris que Rebeka avait un caractère bien trempé mais pas au point de dire une chose pareille. L’adolescent aux cheveux roux tenta un coup d’œil vers les trois garçons. Christian et Samuel n’avaient pas l’air de comprendre le sens de ces mots, alors que Guzman était redevenu pâle. Teo prit alors la parole :

« Après ton petit discours en sport, Rebeka a voulu savoir ce qui est arrivé à ma sœur. Tu ne récoltes que ce que tu sèmes, Guz’.

-Va te faire foutre, Teo. » Guzman recula avant de s’éloigner précipitamment, flanqué de ses deux amis. Teo attendit de les voir sortir de la bibliothèque pour reprendre la parole :

« Je ne suis pas sûr qu’il ait apprécié que je vous parle de Luna.

-Ça va lui apprendre à saouler les gens, » souffla Rebeka avant de se replonger dans ses notes de cours.

Teo sourit, il appréciait vraiment la jeune femme.

L’heure suivante, alors qu’ils se dirigeaient tous vers leur salle de cours, il traîna la patte pour se mettre à la hauteur de Rebeka. Et alors que les trois autres garçons entraient dans la pièce, il la retint discrètement.

« Rebeka, j’ai une question : est-ce que tu connais Valerio ?

-Ouais, tu lui veux quoi ?

-J’aurais besoin de lui parler d’un truc. Tu sais où je peux le trouver ?

-Il bosse pour l’entreprise de Carla, je te passerais les coordonnées.

-Merci, c’est cool. »

Ils allèrent s’asseoir. Alors qu’il sortait ses affaires pour le cours d’anglais, Teo fut interpellé par Lola et sa bande. La jeune fille lui demanda s’il avait prévu quelque chose durant le weekend. Il répondit par la positive et elle fit une grimace en expliquant qu’elle voulait l’inviter à une soirée qu’elle faisait chez elle.

« Désolé mais je ne suis pas très soirées et je dois voir un vieil ami ce weekend.

-Dommage pour toi, Teo. Tu aurais été très élégant à mon bras, » susurra-t-elle, faisant souffler d’exaspération Polo. « Le meurtrier a un problème ?

-Tu parles de lui comme d’un sac à main.

-Pauvre petit meurtrier, tu n’as pas saisi que les mecs n’étaient que des accessoires ? »

La bande de Lola pouffa alors que le professeur entrait dans la salle.

* * * * * * * * *

Teo remonta l’allée qui menait à la cave viticole. Grâce à Rebeka, il avait appris que Valerio se trouvait là presque tous les weekends. Il poussa la porte vitrée et fut immédiatement accueilli par une hôtesse du domaine. Il lui offrit son plus joli sourire avant de l’informer qu’il cherchait Valerio.

« Vous avez rendez-vous ?

-Non mais si vous pouvez lui dire que Matteo Garcia est ici pour lui parler de Cayetana et de Leopoldo. Dites-lui que c’est important. »

La femme acquiesça avant de prendre le téléphone de la réception. Il n’attendit qu’une dizaine de minutes avant de voir la silhouette élancée du demi-frère de Lucrecia venir vers lui. Il laissa Valerio lui prendre le bras et le tirer vers un endroit beaucoup plus discret et calme.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fous là, Matteo ?

-T’es dans la merde, je viens t’aider.

-Quoi ?

-J’ai entendu Cayetana tenter un chantage à Polo. Elle veut de la tune ou elle balance tout le monde : Polo, Carla, Christian, Ander et toi.

-Moi ? je n’ai rien fait, j’étais pas là quand Marina a été tué.

-Peut-être mais tu as le trophée.

-Bordel… qu’est-ce que tu veux ?

-Aider Polo, et bien d’autres choses. Il faut que tu me refiles le trophée, comme ça les flics n’auront aucune preuve et elle passera pour une mythomane.

-Tu y gagnes quoi en faisant ça ?

-Je sauve les fesses de tout le monde ?

-Tu crois que je ne te connais pas ? tu agis pour qui ? C’est le vieux ou la vieille qui t’a envoyé ici ?

-J’agis essentiellement pour moi, Valerio. Et tiens-toi bien, je tiens à Polo.

-Alors tu es son nouveau plan cul ? » demanda Valerio.

« Non, on est juste amis. Alors, ce trophée ?

-Où est-ce que tu crèches, je viendrais te le déposer.

-Non, appelle-moi et on fera ça ailleurs, » dit Teo en lui tendant un bout de papier cartonné où il avait inscrit son numéro de téléphone.

« Je ne sais pas si Polo sait la chance qu’il a de t’avoir, y a pas beaucoup de monde qui lui viendrait en aide après tout le bordel de cette soirée de fin d’année.

-Ouais, j’ai cru comprendre qu’il n’était plus très apprécié. J’attends ton coup de fil.

-On fait comme ça, » conclu Valerio.

Valerio l’appela le soir même pour prendre rendez-vous le lendemain. Ils se mirent d’accord pour se retrouver dans une rue commerçante très fréquentée le weekend. Le demi-frère de Lucrecia avait emballé le trophée dans un sac plastique caché à l’intérieur d’un sac à dos noir. Teo le prit et le porta directement à son épaule comme si de rien n’était. De retour à son hôtel, il passa d’abord dans la partie technique où il trouva une des femmes de ménages. C’était l’avantage de vivre quotidiennement dans un hôtel, logé par un riche client habitué. Il lui demanda des gants et de quoi nettoyer à fond une surface en marbre. La femme, serviable, lui sortit d’un placard ce dont il avait besoin.

« Normalement, avec ça, vous pourrez nettoyer n’importe quoi ?

-Genre à la Dexter sur une scène de crime ? » plaisanta Teo.

« Oui, en frottant assez bien, » lui répondit-elle.

« Alors je vais frotter chaque centimètre ! »

Lorsqu’il arriva dans sa chambre, il déposa soigneusement tout son matériel sur la table et sortit son téléphone portable pour envoyer un texto à Gabriella :

Moi :

J’ai l’objet que je convoitais.

Gabriella :

Que vas-tu en faire ?

Moi :

Nettoyer les traces de doigts mais pas le reste et au moment voulu, il servira de preuve accablante.

Gabriella :

Fais attention. Guzman a parlé à son père de tes nouveaux amis. Alejandro ne le sait pas encore. J’espère que tu vas réussir, c’est notre seule chance.

Moi :

Dois-je te rappeler que je suis un Nunier ? = )

Gabriella :

Tu es surtout de mon sang

Teo sourit avant de s’accroupir devant la statue que Marina avait obtenue. Elle était abimée mais il y avait encore quelques cheveux accrochés au socle.

« Salut toi, j’espère que tu es confortablement installée en Enfer parce que je vais enfin pouvoir me venger de ta petite famille d’enfoirés, » dit-il, en jubilant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,  
> J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus.  
> Je me demande comment vous percevez Teo et ses manigances?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teo et Polo passent le cap

Le lundi matin, Teo retrouva rapidement Polo devant le lycée, mais il fut surpris de voir que l’adolescent était également entouré de Rebeka, Ander et Omar. Teo monta les quelques marches en les saluant. Il échangea des checks avec les garçons et embrassa la joue de Rebeka, avant de leur demander ce qu’il se passait : ils avaient franchement une sale tête pour un lundi matin. Ander soupira alors que Rebeka prenait la parole pour eux :

« Guzman a fait une petite fête chez lui ce weekend, sauf qu’Ander lui a demandé pourquoi il n’avait jamais parlé de votre enfance et ce qu’il avait fait à Luna. Bien sûr, ils avaient tous les deux bus et le ton est monté.

-Quoi ? Ander, tu t’es engueulé avec Guzman ? » questionna Teo, surpris.

« Ouais, cette histoire m’a fait chier. Guzman et moi, on s’est promis de toujours tout nous dire. Sauf qu’il refusait d’expliquer clairement ce qu’il a contre toi et quand je lui ai parlé de Luna, il s’est énervé.

-Du coup, Rebeka s’en est mêlé aussi et Guzman, Samuel et Christian ont fini par nous mettre dehors, » expliqua Omar.

-Merde, je suis désolé pour vous.

-T’inquiètes, au moins je n’aurais pas à m’expliquer sur mon amitié avec Polo. »

Teo et Ander échangèrent un sourire. Le groupe décida d’aller en cours. Sur le chemin, Teo remarqua que Polo n’avait de cesse de pianoter sur les touches de son portable. Après observation, il trouva aussi que son ami était nerveux.

« Les gars, partez devant, faut que je parle d’un truc à Polo, » annonça-t-il avant de s’arrêter devant le garçon.

Polo tenta de ranger immédiatement son téléphone mais Teo fut plus rapide et le lui prit des mains. Il jeta un coup d’œil sur l’écran et vit que Cayetana n’arrêter pas de lui envoyer des messages, quasiment toutes les minutes. Teo jura entre ses dents.

« Teo, rends-moi mon téléphone.

-Elle te fait chanter, Polo.

-C’est pas tes affaires, vaut mieux que tu restes en dehors de ça.

-Bordel, Polo : on est amis, tes problèmes sont les miens.

-Elle veut du fric que j’ai pas.

-Ignore la, Polo. Bloque son numéro et ne la laisse pas s’approcher de toi quand tu es seul. Elle n’a rien contre toi, j’en suis sûr.

-Elle sait que Valerio a le trophée de Marina, elle va le dénoncer à la police. Elle va aussi parler d’Ander, je ne peux pas la laisser faire.

-Ecoute, je connais Valerio. Il est assez intelligent pour s’être débarrasser de cet objet. Si les flics vont perquisitionner et qu’ils ne trouvent rien, ils ne croiront plus cette folle. Ander n’a rien à craindre et toi non plus, fais-moi confiance.

-Mais tu ne comprends pas… » commença Polo mais Teo le fit taire en plaquant ses mains de part et d’autre de son visage.

Ils étaient très proches l’un de l’autre. Polo baissa les yeux, sentant le souffle chaud de Teo sur son visage. Le roux inspira fortement, ayant pris conscience de l’étrange proximité entre eux.

« Polo, je t’en prie, cesse de te prendre la tête. Détends-toi, ça va aller.

-Teo…

-Respire à fond, » souffla le roux. « Tout va bien. Okay ?

-Oui.

-On y va. »

Teo relâcha lentement le visage de Polo avant de se reculer, alors que ce dernier ouvrait à nouveau les yeux. Après un regard échangé, ils entrèrent dans la salle de cours. Le professeur les interrogea sur le motif de leur léger retard. Polo haussa alors les épaules avant d’expliquer qu’il venait de faire une crise d’angoisse et que son camarade l’avait aidé à se calmer. Le professeur les observa, un instant suspicieux, puis leur fit signe de s’asseoir.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

La sonnerie marqua la fin des cours. Le numéro de Cayetana bloqué, le portable de Polo resta tranquille le reste de la journée. Le groupe d’amis descendait les escaliers blancs du lycée, en direction du parking où les voitures stationnaient lorsque la jeune femme fit son apparition devant eux. Cayetana semblait folle de rage. Elle sauta presque sur Polo et il fallut l’intervention des trois autres garçons pour les séparer. Rebeka l’attrapa et la fit reculer de plusieurs pas.

« Qu’est-ce qui te prend l’arnaqueuse ? » demanda-t-elle, prête à en découdre.

« Polo a prévenu Valerio que j’allais vous dénoncer aux flics ! Ils ont encore fait disparaître le trophée de Marina ! ce fils de pute s’en sort encore une fois ! » s’énerva Cayetana.

Teo fit alors un pas en avant, menaçant la jeune femme de toute sa hauteur. Cayetana fut surprise et recula face à lui.

« Tu oublies de dire que tu voulais balancer Polo, Valerio et Ander sauf si Polo te passer du fric. Dégage de ma vue, connasse ou je t’explose.

-Tu n’oseras pas où tu te feras renvoyer.

-C’est toi qui va te faire virer, » intervint Ander : « Je ne sais pas de quoi parle Teo mais quand ma mère l’apprendra, tu finiras au chômage. »

L’horreur se lu sur le visage de Cayetana. Elle bégaya un instant avant de fondre en larmes et de s’enfuir. Rebeka se tourna alors vers Polo et lui lança un regard dédaigneux :

« Comment tu as pu sortir avec cette conne, sérieux ?

-Elles ne sont pas toutes aussi irréprochables que toi, Rebeka, » plaisanta Omar pour défendre Polo. « C’est quoi cette embrouille encore ?

-Elle voulait cinq cent mille E sinon elle révélait tout aux flics. Je ne sais pas comment Valerio a su qu’il devait se débarrasser du trophée.

-Question : pourquoi tes mères ne l’ont pas payé ? » demanda Rebeka.

« Parce qu’elles ne le savaient pas et qu’elles m’ont coupé les vivres.

-Quoi ? » s’exclamèrent les deux garçons et Rebeka.

« Depuis mon… accident, je n’ai plus le droit de dépenser comme avant, et je dois faire deux fois par mois un dépistage de drogue et d’alcool.

-Merde, on ne savait pas… mais tu penses qu’elle va revenir ? » demanda Ander.

« J’en sais rien, » avoua Polo, pâle comme un linge.

« Tu veux que je demande à mon chauffeur de faire un détour par chez toi, tes mères vont se poser des questions à te voir comme ça ?

-Non, elles ne sont pas là ce soir. Elles rentrent demain.

-Alors viens avec moi, il y a assez de place dans ma suite, » affirma Teo. « A demain, les gars. Rebeka ! »

Polo voulut refuser mais le grand roux le tirait déjà vers la limousine de son hôtel. Le chauffeur se retourna lorsqu’il vit Teo pousser Polo à l’intérieur. Le brun ne savait pas vraiment où se mettre et sourit timidement à l’employer.

« On doit rendre un devoir en commun, il vient à l’hôtel avec nous, » annonça Teo en fermant la porte.

Le trajet se déroula en silence jusqu’à ce que la limousine se gare dans le parking privé de l’hôtel. Là, les deux garçons rejoignirent un ascenseur qui les menait directement vers les étages et les chambres. Dans l’intimité de l’ascenseur, Polo se détendit légèrement. Teo vint s’adosser à la paroi, près de lui.

« J’ai la dernière console de jeu, un écran géant et un accès à la piscine, on aura de quoi ne plus penser à cette folle.

-Est-ce que tu le savais ?

-De ?

-Que Valerio avait le trophée et qu’il l’avait déplacé ? » demanda Polo.

« J’ai entendu toute la première conversation que tu as eu avec elle. J’ai juste fait en sorte de prévenir Valerio de ce qu’elle préparait.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

-Parce que tu comptes pour moi et qu’avec ta gueule d’ange, tu es la victime idéale de tous ces tarés qu’on trouve en taule.

-Ma gueule d’ange ? » répéta Polo, surpris.

Les portes de l’ascenseur s’ouvrirent et Teo en sortit rapidement, Polo le suivit de près. Le roux ouvrit une porte et ils accédèrent à une grande suite. Polo s’avança dans le salon. Alejandro Nunier avait carrément choisi l’une des chambres les plus luxueuses et confortables pour le fils de leur bonne, Polo hallucinait. Teo s’approcha de lui et lui tendit une canette de soda. Polo la prit, leurs doigts s’effleurèrent.

« Tu crois que les anges boivent ça ? » demanda-t-il pour plaisanter.

« J’ai ni ambroisie ni hydromel, désolé.

-Tu penses vraiment ce que tu as dit ?

-Que tu comptes pour moi ? oui.

-Je crois que c’est la première fois qu’on me dit un truc pareil sans l’influence de nos parents ou de l’argent. »

Teo rit en se vautrant sur le canapé dont l’assise était très spacieuse et large. Polo alla jusqu’à lui. Il but une gorgée alors qu’il s’arrêtait juste avant que ses jambes ne touchent les genoux de Teo.

« Et pour ce qui est de ma gueule d’ange ? » questionna-t-il.

Teo bu plusieurs gorgées de la bière qu’il avait pris dans le minibar. Puis il se redressa, levant le menton pour observer le visage de Polo.

« La vérité est que ce n’est pas Lucrecia ni Marina que je reluquais l’été au bord de la piscine. Ander était le sportif, mais toi… avec ton air de garçon torturé, tu étais bien plus mignon.

-Je suis donc mignon ? » demanda Polo, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Non, tu es mieux que ça. »

Teo poussa sa bière au sol avant de placer ses mains sur les jambes de Polo. Il les remonta lentement, faisant frissonner l’autre adolescent. Polo retint un soupire d’aise lorsqu’il sentit la bouche de Teo se poser sur le tissu de son pantalon. Ses mains se perdirent dans la chevelure rousse. Il joua avec les longues mèches rousses alors que Teo défaisait le bas de sa chemise pour avoir accès à son ventre. Il gémit en sentant sa langue humide glisser contre sa peau.

« Si le grand-père de Guzman apprend ça, il nous tuera…

-Guzman nous étripera avant. Mais tu as raison, on doit se faire discrets.

-Amants ici et amis en cours ? » demanda Polo. « Excitant comme idée.

-Viens. »

Teo se leva et après, avoir récupérer une trousse dans un tiroir, tira Polo vers une porte fenêtre qui donnait sur une grande terrasse sans vis-à-vis. Ils passèrent devant une table en fer forgée et ses chaises, puis devant deux bain de soleil, avant d’arriver près d’un grand paravent. Derrière, Polo découvrit un jacuzzi avec une vue imprenable sur le centre-ville. Teo fut le premier à s’avancer jusqu’au jacuzzi qu’il activa en appuyant sur un bouton situé sur une des parois. L’eau se mit immédiatement à faire de grandes bulles. Il se mit ensuite à se déshabiller, observer silencieusement par Polo. Une fois complètement nu, Teo se tourna vers Polo.

« Tu avais besoin de te détendre un peu.

-Tu n’imagines pas à quel point, je suis tendu.

-Viens, personne ne peut nous voir. »

Polo sourit avant de défaire son uniforme. Une fois nu, il s’approcha de Teo. Ce dernier leva les mains pour caresser ses bras et remonter jusqu’à ses épaules. Le geste était lent et doux, Polo frissonna. Les doigts du roux glissèrent sur sa poitrine, jusqu’à la longue cicatrice qui longeait son sternum. Elle était encore un peu rose et gonflée par endroit. Teo ne dit rien et la caressa délicatement.

« Je dois avouer que je n’ai pas pensé à demander au doc si le sexe faisait partie des sports interdits.

-Vilain garçon, que va dire ton cardiologue la prochaine fois ?

-Je plaiderais non coupable, influencé par ce magnifique corps qui me promets une super baise, » répondit Polo en collant son corps à celui de Teo.

« Une baise ? Non, Polo. Moi, je te promets de te faire l’amour, lentement, doucement. Je veux profiter de chaque parcelle de ta peau, savourer chacun de tes soupires et de tes gémissements. Parce que c’est ce que tu mérites.

-C’est la chose la plus romantique qu’on ne m’ait jamais dit, » souffla Polo contre son cou.

Leurs visages se rapprochèrent. Leurs bouches se frôlèrent une première fois avant de se sceller tendrement. Les bras puissants de Teo encerclèrent les épaules de Polo alors que la langue de ce dernier quémandait l’accès à la bouche de son amant. Leurs langues se mirent à danser, l’une contre l’autre ; leurs mains glissèrent sur leurs peaux. Après un moment, ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leurs souffles. Polo enjamba le bord du jacuzzi puis se laissa tomber lentement dans le bain à remous. Teo le rejoignit mais lorsqu’il voulut immerger son corps, Polo le retint. Ce dernier s’agenouilla dans le bassin et s’avança jusqu’à Teo. Ses mains coururent sur les jambes musclées de Teo jusqu’à son sexe déjà dur. Polo le prit en main et commença un mouvement de va et viens.

« Polo…

-Chut, » souffla l’adolescent aux cheveux bruns. « Depuis combien de temps, tu as envie de ça ? » demanda-t-il, langoureusement.

« Depuis au moins quatre ans… putain, ne t’arrêtes pas. »

Polo rit avant de se redresser pour être à la même hauteur que son pubis. Il se pencha pour prendre le sexe de Teo dans sa bouche. Il était chaud, long et épais. Polo continua ses mouvements de poignets alors que sa langue venait jouer sur le gland rougit de Teo. Les mains du roux vinrent dans ses cheveux. Il entendit son amant soupirer. Il le pompa, suça, lécha ; l’écoutant prendre du plaisir et chuchoter son prénom à de nombreuses reprises. Les hanches de Teo l’accompagnèrent, poussant son sexe jusque parfois le fond de sa gorge. Et puis, le plaisir de Teo atteignit son apogée. Il déversa son sperme chaud sur la langue de Polo, qui prit un malin plaisir à ne pas en perdre une goutte. Teo l’observa, la bouche grande ouverte, la langue sortie, recevoir le fruit de sa jouissance. Polo était diablement sexy ainsi. Teo lui caressa doucement la joue avant de se laisser glisser dans l’eau chaude.

Ils s’embrassèrent longuement, Teo attrapant Polo pour le maintenir contre lui. Il le dorlota tendrement, savourant le gout de ses lèvres et la douceur de sa peau. Lentement, il le fit glisser sur ses genoux, le dos plaqué contre son torse. Ils continuèrent de s’embrasser, comme si ce geste était devenu vital pour eux. Polo passa ses mains au-dessus de leurs têtes puis écarta largement les cuisses lorsqu’il sentit les mains de Teo sur celles-ci. Les doigts du roux parcoururent la peau fine et sensible de son aine et de son entre-jambe, jusqu’à son intimité. Polo laissa échapper un gémissement alors que Teo attrapait son sexe pour le masturber et que son index venait jouer sur son anneau de chair.

Polo se cambra quand le doigt de Teo le pénétra. C’était la première fois que Polo vivait cette expérience. Malgré les deux trouples qu’il avait formé, ni Christian ni Valerio n’avaient eu le désir de le prendre. Tout d’abord étrange, la sensation que Teo lui prodiguait se transforma en plaisir lorsque son doigt toucha une zone sensible en lui. Il hoqueta alors qu’un deuxième doigt vint l’élargir davantage. Teo lui mordit doucement l’oreille avant de lui murmurer :

« Où veux-tu que je te prenne : le lit, le canapé, la table ? »

Polo sentit ses joues chauffer à l’idée de sentir le sexe de Teo en lui, allongé sur l’un de ses meubles. Pourtant, une autre idée lui vint à l’esprit. Lentement, il se dégagea des bras de son amant et se redressa. Il passa sur l’autre côté du jacuzzi et sortit de l’eau. Dos à Teo, les remous du bassin caressant ses cuisses, il se pencha en avant. D’une main, il s’appuya sur le rebord, de l’autre, il écarta un lobe de ses fesses. Quand il jeta un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule, il vit Teo se mordre la lèvre inférieure alors qu’il fixait ses fesses lascivement ouvertes.

« Et si tu m’enculais ici, dans ce jacuzzi hors de prix qui surplombe la ville ? »

Teo jura avant de se précipiter vers la trousse qu’il avait laissé à côté du jacuzzi. Il y sortit un préservatif et du gel lubrifiant. Rapidement, il enfila le préservatif puis déposa dans la paume de sa main une noisette généreuse de lubrifiant, qu’il étala ensuite sur son érection et sur l’anneau de chair de Polo. Ce dernier se tendit légèrement lorsqu’il sentit le sexe de Teo glisser contre son intimité, alors qu’une de ses mains posée sur sa hanche le tirer en arrière.

« Détends-toi, Polo. »

Polo hocha la tête alors que le sexe de Teo poussait sur son intimité pour entrer en lui. La sensation fut plus désagréable qu’avec le doigt de Teo. Mais ses pénétrations trouvèrent lentement un rythme supportable et Polo se surprit à sentir petit à petit du plaisir. Ses gémissements et ses soupires laissèrent place à des petits cris lorsque le sexe de Teo frappait sa prostate.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Allongé dans le grand lit, Teo caressait doucement le dos de Polo, qui dormait profondément. Après le jacuzzi, ils avaient remis le couvert sur le canapé ; avant de se lancer dans une partie de jeu vidéo ; ils avaient mangé grâce au room service puis avaient encore récidivé dans le lit. D’un mouvement d’épaule et de bassin, il se rapprocha de son amant pour l’enlacer et lui embrasser le cou.

« Je t’aime, Polo. »

Mais seul un grognement endormi lui répondit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous aimez?  
> Publié par le téléphone, mise en page toute pourrie... désolée


End file.
